moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Light's Mercy
The Light’s Mercy is an order of individuals whom are devoted to improving the life and lives of others in the Light’s name. As a subdivision of The Church of the Holy Light, any who wish to help become a beacon of Goodness and Truth may come to the Cathedral to begin their journey. This Order is for those who are not out to seek fame or fortune, but for those who wish to contribute to a higher cause and assist in maintaining the very framework of the Alliance. With the current threats our world faces, this is even more essential as without Hope, Faith and Love, the very threads of our society unravel. Purpose Those within and affiliated with The Light’s Mercy have been charged to serve the citizens of Stormwind and those abroad in their spiritual and worldly needs. The Order will directly serve the populace and provide an open door to all who seek guidance, assistance or simply comfort. Additionally, any who are willing to pull themselves from the darkness and begin life anew are also welcome. Structure Under the auspices of Bishop Tyragonfal, members of the order will be serving the citizenry of Stormwind and abroad based upon their own abilities and strengths. This, in combination with the teachings of the Light will have the goal in mind of improving all those who seek to challenge themselves through service. Active Contacts *Tyragonfal (Guild Leader) Types of Activities & Events Services: * The Light’s Mercy offers the following types of services to anyone in need: A Food Pantry (located in the Cathedral’s Halls of Residence), Healing, Matrimonial Ceremonies, Counseling, Confessions, and Funeral Rites. These services will grow based on the needs of the community, so any suggestions are welcomed. Mentorship: * Every member of the order has unique skills, goals and abilities that will be tended to and guided by a mentor. In exploring their potential, a pathway will be drawn and new goals, challenges and avenues await those who dedicate themselves. Pathways: * As our membership grows, unique pathways and groups will develop based around interests. Healers, Knights / Warriors, Craftsman, etc. are examples of potential groups that we see being developed. Guild Events: * The majority of the events that the Light’s Mercy will be hosting will be service & charity-based. Members of the Order will be encouraged and supported to develop their own events based upon their given skills, abilities, etc. * Examples of such events are charity drives (For Widows, Orphans, etc.), the creation of care packages for our Troops fighting the Legion, etc. Allied-Events: * Through working with allied guilds, we will be providing support and also work together to develop larger RP-story-lines and events. Ranks Neophyte * This is the introductory rank within the Order. As a Neophyte, the expectations will be that they begin to study the Light, the Virtues and begin to see how they can best use their strengths and abilities. * In the future, this rank will also serve for those who wish to redeem themselves through strict rehabilitation and supervision by both an Advisor and also reporting to the Stormwind Guard. Apprentice * Now with an idea of what type of service they wish to contribute, the Neophyte is promoted to Apprentice where they will begin to actively work in the area that not only fits their abilities, but also challenges them to step outside their comfort zone. Mentor * Over time and mastery of a given area, an Apprentice can become a Mentor and take on pupils of their own to pass on and grow in a given area. Additionally, Mentors will be expected to assist in the facilitation of service-based events. Advisor * This rank serves as part of the administrative side of the order. Beyond the maintenance of the order, they also assist in the facilitation of service-focused events within the community. Bishop * As the leader of The Light’s Mercy, Bishop Tyragonfal oversees and assists in all aspects of the order, including the training of Apprentices and ensuring that harmony and the Goodness of the Light is maintained. Category:Organizations Category:Church of the Holy Light